<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trio of Schemes by Galpaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126449">A Trio of Schemes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galpaladin/pseuds/Galpaladin'>Galpaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galpaladin/pseuds/Galpaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honest. I really am just trying to lay you both."</p>
<p>Yuri was joking of course, but something about the way he said it sent a shiver of anticipation down the spine. </p>
<p>Byleth was, as usual, unfazed and Claude's charismatic graces allowed no nervous back-tracking as Yuri might have anticipated. They shared a laugh but he noted, he felt nervous- a rare feat.</p>
<p>His first few trysts with Byleth were sharp and unyielding. With Claude, they were casual and carefree. What would the two of them together bring?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc &amp; Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trio of Schemes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHEW I am SO glad that isn't stuck in my head anymore. </p>
<p>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, this is the scheme you've roped us into?"</p>
<p>Byleth was still breathless from accepting one tongue in her mouth after another. Relenting, she watched as Yuri finessed through button after button of her blouse just as Claude shrugged off his own top.</p>
<p>He was beaming with all the confidence of a man whose plot came to fruition.</p>
<p>"A scheme? This was pure luck. You both wouldn't be in my bed if you didn't want to be," Claude's words were a teasing lilt as he continued, "But since you brought up the topic of rope.." </p>
<p>"There you go with that mouth again." </p>
<p>Yuri diverted his attention and pinned him down with a laugh and Claude offered very little resistance.</p>
<p>"What would it take to shut that mouth of yours, anyway?" </p>
<p>Yuri placed a hand on Claude's throat and watched with satisfaction as he turned a vibrant shade of red. </p>
<p>"Maybe if I put something in there, that'll shut you up."</p>
<p>There was an audible gasp as he released his neck and Byleth took the opportunity to strip Claude of his pants while he was distracted and pinned. Not to be outdone, Yuri separated himself to stand and undress.</p>
<p>"Hey, wait," Claude stopped them both with a soft seriousness.</p>
<p>"Are you both okay with this?" Sitting up, Claude placed a sheepish hand on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"I know we've all fooled around separately but this is…"</p>
<p>He fumbled for the right words, "..a little more involved."</p>
<p>"Involved? Pft," Byleth met him with a wry smile, "You have nothing to worry about. Of course I want this."</p>
<p>"It probably seems silly for me to ask, but I know the both of you have a complicated history with being forced to do things you don't necessarily want to do."</p>
<p>Byleth paused just short of laying hands upon him to consider what he meant. The weight of it. Claude never ceased to be surprising. Simultaneously hungry and ambitious, yet still a thoughtful, loyal man. Reaching for him, Byleth laid an affectionate kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>"How adorable," Yuri's tone was sincere as he continued, "I appreciate the sentiment. Trust me there's no coercion here."</p>
<p>"Honest. I really am just trying to lay you both."</p>
<p>Yuri was joking of course, but something about the way he said it sent a shiver of anticipation down the spine. </p>
<p>Byleth was, as usual, unfazed and Claude's charismatic graces allowed no nervous back-tracking as Yuri might have anticipated. They shared a laugh but he noted, he felt nervous- a rare feat.</p>
<p>His first few trysts with Byleth were sharp and unyielding. With Claude, they were casual and carefree. What would the two of them together bring? </p>
<p>Finished now with idle chatter, Yuri wagered there was only one way to figure that out. Slowly, he laid him back, pausing only to exchange a kiss with Byleth before taking Claude between his lips.</p>
<p>In the many times they had done this before, this was the most exciting. Claude let the sensation follow through, at first relaxed but quickly gaining momentum. </p>
<p>His hand grasped into Yuri's hair, pressing himself as deeply into his throat possible until near ecstasy and Byleth was quick to press her mouth to Yuri to heighten the feeling. </p>
<p>"There. Please. Keep going," Yuri ordered as Byleth took in the full length of him, circling her tongue around his sensitive tip. </p>
<p>"Do that again," Yuri focused now his attention downward, enjoying the sight of Byleth's exposed back as she went down on him. Her touch overwhelmed him and he let loose of Claude momentarily to sharply breathe in. </p>
<p>There was a smug gratification in the power Byleth felt over Yuri. Though he begged her to continue, she would stop periodically just as he was at the brink towards satisfaction only to snatch it away.</p>
<p>"You really are trying to kill me, huh?"</p>
<p>Yuri's voice wavered in pleasure, punctuating his sentence with a gasp as Byleth pulled him in deeply and released, exposing him to the air. </p>
<p>"Only a little," Byleth locked eyes with him with a sly smirk, "You can handle it."</p>
<p>With that, she let go to push him back into the bed and mount him. Once established, Byleth reached with her free hand to Claude. </p>
<p>"Ah, I was hoping you two didn't forget about me."</p>
<p>Amused, Claude positioned himself behind Byleth to massage at her shoulders, leaning in to kiss a prominent scar marring her neck. </p>
<p>Byleth allowed herself a rhythm astride Yuri, meeting him at first with a slow pace. As her mouth gave voice to pleasure, Claude's hands traced her body, seizing her breasts hungrily.</p>
<p>"I want in," he crooned into her ear and the desperation in his voice set her body aflame. </p>
<p>Though she had not her fill of Yuri, he pulled her down next to him to kiss her deeply as Claude took his place between and within. </p>
<p>As he busied his mouth on Byleth's breasts, Claude eased into deep, strong strokes prompting her to moan pleasure into Yuri's kiss.</p>
<p>Yuri meanwhile repositioned himself behind Claude and pressed into him, skin to skin enjoying the feeling of Claude's body flex into Byleth against him. </p>
<p>"Yuri," Claude pleaded, now breathless, "Please don't make me ask."</p>
<p>He rubbed himself at Claude's entrance just to enjoy the tremble it earned.</p>
<p>"It's cute that you think I'd allow you to all the fun," Yuri's response was coy and amused, "How about you bend over just a bit and I'll show you."</p>
<p>Leaning in, Claude allowed Yuri's entry and the sensation was simultaneously exhilarating and overwhelming. Tantalizing and extreme. Whenever Yuri's hips met with his own, Claude was pressed even more deeply into Byleth and he tasted pleasure both within and without. </p>
<p>Yuri, meanwhile, enjoyed the control. Placing his hand around Claude's throat once more, he thrust himself into him and Byleth too by extension, quickly gathering both strength and speed. The pleasure was building fast.</p>
<p>"Wait, slow down," Byleth barely managed, her breath gasping between words. </p>
<p>"I-I'm close, but I'm not ready to stop yet."</p>
<p>Byleth's face was a resplendent vermillion as she separated herself to catch her breath. </p>
<p>"You were being loud," she laughed, addressing Claude, pulling him into a deep kiss just as Yuri's hips met with his own again. </p>
<p>"I wasn't!" Claude's protest was silenced nearly immediately by her mouth on his again. Their kiss deepened passionately as Yuri pulled away with a low moan in order to attend to Byleth.</p>
<p>As he stooped to lay tongue to her, Yuri smoothed his hair back and winked, clasping one of her hands in his own. He continued there, pressing his tongue deeply and suckling on her most sensitive nub until her body jerked and hand grasped tightly into his own. Her fingernails dug half-moons of pressure into his skin. </p>
<p>"I don't think I can take it anymore," Claude breathed as he planted kiss after kiss into Yuri's nape. </p>
<p>"I want to finish inside. Please." </p>
<p>His voice was desperate as he pressed himself again to Yuri's back. Claude traced his hands around his chest earnestly.</p>
<p>"I want to finish in you while you're in her."</p>
<p>Saying it aloud sent him throbbing and Claude stroked himself to add to the flame. </p>
<p>"Go ahead," Yuri acquiesced as he quickly repositioned himself. Byleth accepted him readily.</p>
<p>"Just don't disappoint me." </p>
<p>Without hesitation, Claude buried himself within and intensified as Yuri's deep strokes to Byleth synched with his own. Together they pushed, allowing passion to bring them towards the brink until Byleth's moans sharpened gradually to a fever pitch. </p>
<p>"I.. gods, please do it harder!"</p>
<p>And they both eagerly obliged until hot release found it's way, spilling forth within in an intense climax. At the sound of Claude and Yuri's exhilaration, Byleth's body responded in kind, tensing in waves of intense pleasure until finally they were each spent. </p>
<p>In their aftermath of their gratification, there was silence except for the subtle sound of the trio of hearts pounding in their chests. </p>
<p>It was Byleth, surprisingly, who spoke first.</p>
<p>"Next time," she did not hide the diablerie in her voice as she laughed, "Let's tie Claude up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>